


Don't Leave Me (Tongue Tied)

by emeraldcitydowntowngirl



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Happy Ending, M/M, i suck at summaries so bad, patrick is pretty nerdy but a lot of this is from pete's perspective, pete is hopelessly in love with patrick, read it its good i promise, teenagers in love, this is a lot of randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldcitydowntowngirl/pseuds/emeraldcitydowntowngirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>anonymous asked</i>: any progress with ur nerd boy?<br/><i>petewntz answered</i>: “soon”</p><p>-</p><p>Pete's pretty much hopelessly in love with Patrick- it'd be cool if everyone in the school could mind their own goddamn business and it'd be even cooler if Patrick could feel the same way about him... but whatever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Me (Tongue Tied)

_anonymous asked_ : Waittt… you’re still into the nerd??? Dubbbb lol

 _petewntz answered_ : :(

-

 _anonymous asked_ : any progress with ur nerd boy?

 _petewntz answered_ : “soon”

\-                                   

 _anonymous asked_ : This is kind of random- whats your coffee order?

 _petewntz answered_ : anything iced with whipped cream and extra sugar. it’s kind of ironic.

- 

 _anonymous asked_ : BRO You must be doin something wrong. This is MAD pathetic…. There are TONS of guys like him in this school. You’re wasting precious time dude… its crazy that YOU dated mikey way

 _petewntz_ answered: not wasting my time- he’s the ticket to the world.

* * *

Pete Wentz runs into his first period class 10 minutes after the last bell has rung- it looks bad, how he stands with a cardboard tray with a steaming hot cup of coffee and a chocolate chip muffin wrapped in a napkin, in front of the SmartBoard. He’s still wearing his coat, and his hat that makes him look like he’s a bear, with the fluffy ears. His nose is pink from the weather, and his teacher is _pissed._

Because he’s an idiot who doesn’t know when enough is enough- Patrick Stump (who is sitting at the back of the classroom, half asleep) can attest to this. He’s been late to class for the past few days; On Monday, he sat in his car for an extra 5 minutes because he wanted to listen to “On Melancholy Hill” by his favorite band once more before school started. That’s just the kind of person Pete is, though.

Patrick lifts his head at the sound of the door opening, and his eyes meet Pete’s just as his teacher starts lecturing him about coming into class late. He gives Pete a lazy smile, before noticing the coffee in his hands. He’s got a look in his eyes that reads “ _You dick, I can’t believe you’re risking getting detention for coffee”_ followed by a _“And I can’t believe you didn’t get any for me”_ Pete even snorts a little at that- which only makes his lecturing teacher even more angry

“Pete, this type of irresponsible behavior will not be acceptable in college! Do you want me to report this to your soccer coach? Just because you’re an _athlete_  doesn't mean that you can act however you want!” She spits at him, and Pete only rocks on his heels, nodding. The rest of the students in the class watch the two of them carefully, because Pete has the tendency to make smartass comments. But he only smiles at her and says “I’m sorry, really. It won’t happen again, I was just getting coffee”

She lets him off with a sigh, expecting him to sit in his seat in the front of the classroom- he’s got a problem with listening and paying attention in class. But he only wordlessly walks to Patrick’s seat, the younger boy watching him carefully. His “blue with a yellow ring around them” eyes scream “ _What the hell are you doing?! Pete!?”_ and Pete just smirks at him, placing the coffee and muffin on his desk. “You look tired” He whispers to Patrick, and Patrick only grits his teeth, glaring at Pete. He can feel the gaze of all of the students on him, can even hear “Pete’s so obsessed with that kid” coming from the front of the room. “Because I’m tired. You didn’t have to do this. But… thanks” He whispers back, glancing around Pete’s form to their teacher. She’s got her arms crossed over her chest, and she’s glaring daggers into Pete’s back.

“No problem” Pete just says back, shrugging, before turning back around, walking back to his seat all the way to the front of the classroom. He grins when he smells the scent of fresh coffee hit the air a moment later, warm and comforting, and he peaks around his shoulder to find Patrick picking at the muffin at his seat, one hand scribbling the words on the screen into his binder. Patrick’s fucking beautiful eyes meet his, and he looks sheepish when he lifts the coffee cup to his mouth, taking another sip. Pete’s got his coffee order down to a T. 

* * *

 _anonymous asked_ : Dude GIVE IT UP!!!! Patrick isn’t even INTO YOU!!!?!

 _petewntz answered_ : this is news to me!

- 

 _Greta asked_ : pete I need some music reccomendations. Have u been listening to anything cool?

 _petewntz answered_ : my music taste has become patrick’s. listen to walk the moon though they’d probably suit you. or ask P about what hes been listening to, its something new every day

-

 _cobralife420 asked_ : lol @ all of these patrick qs, he’s gonna b so pissed. Anyways you wanna smoke tn??

 _petewntz answered_ : nah bro, i’ll text you. and he probably knows about it haha

-

 _anonymous asked_ : Miss when you used to be genuine and honest in your responses. Now your just an asshole

 _petewntz answered_ : don’t mean to be- just always busy. plus there’s only so much i can say about my fucked love life. 

* * *

Pete’s hopelessly in love with Patrick, it’s pretty much common knowledge, even to Patrick. Everyone can tell how incredibly smitten Pete is with Patrick, how Pete worships Patrick as if Patrick were a God. Anyone would fall in with Patrick, Pete thinks, if they knew him the way Pete knew him.

Because Pete is the captain of the soccer team, and he’s good looking and he’s friends with almost everyone. He makes people laugh, and he can talk about everything and anything with people. He plays the bass and he’s sort of in a sort of band, and he’s popular, but Patrick knows him better than all of the people he talks to at school combined. Patrick’s the most genuine person Pete’s ever met, he has so much patience for people (maybe not Pete sometimes, but they get through it) and he’s semi-sweet in a world half-doomed.

After soccer practice, Pete walks back to the locker rooms with his headphones in- a silent message to his friends that he’s done for the day, and just wants to listen to his music and be left alone. It’s no secret that Pete has “off” moments, when his silly and carefree attitude slips away, and his teammates get that. Maybe it’s because Pete is single-handedly bringing them to the state championship, or it’s because they all feel bad for Pete because Pete’s in love with a fucking _nerd_ out of all people.

He’s shamelessly listening to one of those foo-foo bands that Patrick’s always raving about- Patrick’s got an extensive taste in music, and Pete wants to bathe in it, wrap his body around the same music that Patrick loves, because maybe Patrick would love him back if Pete did that. Either way, Pete’s listening to “Walk The Moon” and he’s got “Portugal” on repeat. He’s sweating, his jet black bangs clinging to his forehead, but so is everyone else, so he makes no real effort to get dressed to go home. He grabs his belongings from the locker room, tells Gabe that he’s available to smoke after his mom leaves for work, and then he begins his walk home.

_Take me with you / Cause even by yourself / My love, you are something else_

His mind, naturally, slips to Patrick. It’s gotten pretty pathetic how dependent Pete is on Patrick’s company. They didn’t even know each other a year ago, and they only met because Pete needed _tutoring,_ but Pete feels like he’s known Patrick his entire life. Patrick understands like no one else does, he ruins Pete’s life just with a smile in the best way. He feels like they’re soulmates, destined to be together. It’s a shame that Patrick doesn’t feel the same way, really. Pete feels like he could cry at how… how _unfair_ it is.

His thoughts are interrupted by a phone call, and when he looks down to see who was calling, he picks up immediately “Hey!” He says breathlessly, even though he’s been walking, not running a marathon, and Patrick greets him with a “Hey, I know you might already be walking but, uh, are you walking home?” Pete turns back on his heel to go meet up with Patrick, despite the fact that he’s almost home. He can’t help it, honestly. He’s blaring this stupid fucking song in his ears, walking like his legs don’t ache, and when he greets Patrick, who has a binder clutched to his chest, he smiles so wide, he feels like his face is going to split in two.

“Dude, your music is so loud, I can hear it from here. You’re listening to Walk The Moon?” Patrick says, as Pete nods and offers him a headphone. “Yup. They’re really good, even though I liked that other band you recommended a little more” Patrick rolls his eyes playfully, taking the headphone and placing it in his ear.

“Everything I recommend to you is good” He says easily, giving him a small smirk when Pete rolls his eyes at that. “Patrick, you recommended _old 80s white people_ music to me. You know I hate that stuff”

Patrick frowns at that, and turns his head so that he’s facing the sidewalk- he gets offended when people make fun of his music taste easily, but it’s such a _Patrick_ move that it makes Pete smile just a little.

“Aww, don’t be upset. I like this a lot, actually. I have this one and… I think it’s called ‘Up 2 U’… on repeat. It’s really catchy” Pete tries to redeem himself, and Patrick hums in response. “I agree, it’s so… ugh it’s just really good” He tries to find the right words to say, and his frustration, the way he scrunches his nose, just fucks with Pete’s mind.

They make small talk as they walk together, and Pete usually hates small talk, but Patrick’s voice is so comforting, so beautiful, he could listen to him talk about the weather for hours on end. He doesn’t even mind get turned down by Patrick, _didn’t_ even mind getting turned by Patrick (the last time marks 3 times) just because his voice was so reassuring and apologetic that Pete would rather get turned down a million times than never hear it again.

Or maybe he’s just being dramatic- Pete’s very dramatic.

When they stop in front of Patrick’s house, a good 20 minutes later, Pete stands awkwardly as Patrick hands him back the one headphone he had in his ear. He glances behind his shoulder, cautious to make sure his parents aren’t glaring at the two of them from their window, and then he bites his bottom lip. “Are you okay?” Pete asks, crooking his eyebrow and watching as Patrick shrugs. “Not really, just tired. Anyways, I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?” Pete nods, yeah, and Patrick quickly wraps his arms around Pete’s body, his face burying itself in the side of Pete’s neck.

Pete’s breath catches in his throat because that was unexpected, it’s always Pete who initiates, quote unquote, their hugs. Patrick smells like Patrick, like the school library and his shitty deodorant, and his mouth is brushed against Pete’s neck almost like a kiss. One of Patrick’s binders is pressed against his back, where Patrick wrapped his arms, and it’s so weirdly intimate and hard, like Pete knows that his sweat is on his binder, and Patrick breathes out “Thanks for uh. Walking me home, and whatever” He pulls off, giving Pete another smile- meanwhile Pete just stares into Patrick’s eyes, his mouth slack from being surprised. “N-no problem” Pete mutters, but it’s long after Patrick’s inside his house, and he’s just staring at the space between the front door and his shoes.

* * *

 _anonymous asked_ : is it true that u dated mikey way? I thought tht was a rumor

 _petewntz answered_ : yeah. thats been over for a while now.

- 

 _anonymous asked_ : are you going to haley’s bday party?

 _petewntz answered_ : yeah, im going to hayley’s bday party

- 

 _Ask.FM asked_ : What’s your favorite color?

 _petewntz answered_ : the color of his eyes. JK red. well maybe not JK

* * *

 

Hayley’s 16th birthday party was held in the fanciest place Pete had probably ever stepped foot in. It was a little unsettling, and he felt so out of place that he almost wanted to just give Hayley her shitty gift (he just got her a giftcard to Starbucks, because everyone likes Starbucks) and just leave. But, although her party was held in Spring, a huge snowstorm decided to hit, and now Pete had no way of going home unless he wanted to walk in the freezing cold snow (he was almost tempted to do that, but then he remembered that Patrick was also going to the party)

The party was fun though- Hayley looked stunning and they had great food, and Pete got to talk to people that he didn’t normally talk to (like sophomores- Pete was a junior but he knew Hayley because she would cheer for their soccer team a lot) and they played amazing music. And if there’s anything Pete loves almost as much as Patrick, it’s music. And everyone knew that Pete loved dancing, because he just loved dancing. It was kind of simple, he loved jumping up and down with his friends chanting party anthems and he loved grinding on Ashlee to Nicki Minaj’s “Anaconda” (because Ashlee was just so much fun to be around and you _need_ friends to grind on) and he loved feeling sticky soda on his bare feet. Because he wasn’t wearing heels and didn’t have to take off his shoes, but it was just more fun that way.

But for a guy who claimed to love dancing so much, he wasn’t dancing at all. He was sitting next to Patrick, talking.

“Come on, Patrick. One dance. One dance and then you can sit here and sulk” Pete teased, pulling on Patrick’s sideburns. Patrick shoves Pete’s hand away, rolling his eyes “You can go! I’m not stopping you! You know how much I hate dancing” Yeah, Patrick hated dancing a lot. Actually, Pete’s fairly certain he’s never seen Patrick dance before.

“Yeah, but then you’d be alone here” Patrick rolls his eyes once again, and turns to look at Pete. Sometimes Pete forgets how much he loves Patrick, but then something really simple like Patrick looking at him will do it. Like the way that light hits Patrick’s face, the way that he glares at Pete through his glasses and his eyes look like they’re glistening. It makes Pete’s heart melt. “I’m alone all the time, I don’t care. Ashlee looks lonely up there” It might be a jab, but Pete doesn’t register it. He instead just grabs Patrick’s hand “Fine. But if you want to just sit around, let’s go somewhere else”

Patrick doesn’t protest, he just grabs his jacket and follows Pete as he leads them out of the room. Pete spots a door leading to a terrace to his right, and he doesn’t even hesitate walking there, dragging Patrick behind him. “It’s snowing outside, dumbass!” “Look, there’s a... a thingy” Pete motions to the tables on the terrace. There is somewhat of a hood over the tables, so they would remain dry and be able to enjoy the scenery at the same time. It’s straight out a dream, it’s Patrick and snow and the bass from the loud music.

Patrick gives him a cautious look as Pete opens the door leading outside. A whoosh of cold air hits their faces, and Pete smiles wide, turning to look back on him “Are you coming or…?”

As it turns out, it’s extremely cold. Both of them have their jackets on, and their gloves, but they end up having to cuddle together to stay warm. But the scene is so beautiful, it’s snowing heavily, but there isn’t any wind, so it falls gracefully. They’re up high, high enough to see the outline of the city, and they just stare out at it. Patrick’s breath is warm on Pete’s neck, and his hair tickles Pete’s jaw “I’m so… cold”

“Same” Pete closes his eyes as he reaches over to rest his hand on Patrick’s, because he doesn’t want to watch as Patrick pushes it away. He tends to push his boundaries just because he’s so desperate, but Patrick _doesn’t._

They talk for a bit, losing track of time just whispering back and forth, but suddenly they’re interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Patrick automatically jolts away from Pete’s touch and turns to look at whoever it was, but it turns out to be a nervous photographer

“Sorry to bother you boys, I just noticed you from the door… could I possibly take a picture for Hayley’s birthday album?” She asks, hopeful brown eyes boring into Pete’s. Pete turns to look at Patrick, who just shrugs “Uh… sure”

Pete wraps his arm back around Patrick’s waist, and Patrick naturally slips back into the position that they were in before. Pete leans his head just a bit so that he can smile widely at the smile, his signature grin, and Patrick leans his head on Pete’s shoulder, giving the camera a ‘genuine Patrick’ smile that isn’t so much in his mouth than in his eyes.

“Say ‘cheese’” She says, before snapping the picture of the two of them- they look like a couple, if anyone had anything to say about it.

* * *

 

 _anonymous asked_ : Why’d you have to turn gay?! I liked you a lot better you were gay now you’re just boring!! All you do is mope about Patrick I miss when you and Jeanae were dating you were actually fun to be around!!

 _petewntz answered_ : glad i “turned” gay then?? :-)

-

 _anonymous asked_ : all of these questions about patrick haha. he’s not that cool though he hardly even talks in class unless he answers questions

 _petewntz answered_ : he’s the coolest person in the world to me

-

 _anonymous asked_ : I thought you & Ashlee were dating

 _petewntz answered_ : we’ve known each other for a while, we’re friends. we bond over dumb anon messages on ask.fm. JK i love you <3 

* * *

 “Are you and Ashlee… a thing?” Patrick asks tentatively, as they walk to school the next day. He doesn’t look at Pete when he asks, he looks straight ahead like he’s almost afraid of the answer Pete’s going to give him. And it makes Pete a little angry, Patrick has no right to be jealous or upset about it because Patrick’s turned Pete down many times.

“Why do you care? And no, we’re not. I’d tell you something like that” He says, airy- he’s learned not to get Patrick too heated up and angry, because Patrick’s like a ticking time bomb. Pete loves that about him though, loves the way that calm and collected Patrick can be just as crazy and unpredictable as him.

“Sorry, I just…” He shakes his head “you guys are getting really close”

“Because we’re fucking friends, Trick. God” “Why are you getting mad? Because I turned you down because I needed time and I’m not ready?” Patrick finally turns to look at Pete, and fuck, this is not Pete’s fault, Patrick’s the one who is jealous for no reason at all. Patrick looks at Pete almost like he’s betrayed, which in turn makes Pete even more angry.

“It’s not about that, I know that! I know that, okay, but you don’t have to act like an overly protective girlfriend if we’re not even dating in the first place! Sorry it looks like I’m _obsessing_ over someone that isn’t you” This he spits out because it’s not fucking fair, it’s not fair that Patrick gets to turn him down and then be upset when he starts to like someone else (and he doesn’t even like Ashlee that way)

Patrick’s eyes widen, and he takes one hand off of his binder to shove Pete away from him “Fuck you. It’s not like that” 

“Then it’s like what? Huh? You like seeing me desperate for your love, don’t you? And God fucking forbid I get off of my knees and stop worshipping you and start what? Liking someone else? Spending time with someone else? Everyone calls me the attention whore but it’s… it’s actually you, you _love_ how much fucking attention I give-“ Pete can’t continue his sentence because Patrick punches him across the face, hard and biting. Pete guesses he almost deserves it because he was about to divulge into things that he was going to regret saying, he was going to bring up how small and unimportant Patrick feels in his family and at school, how Patrick’s neglected by his own parents.

Patrick’s knuckles are bleeding and torn up and Pete clutches his jaw where Patrick hit him. Patrick looks at him with tears in his eyes, but his jaw is clenched like he’s beyond pissed off “Don’t talk to me again. I’m done”

He storms off, clutching his yellow binder to his chest with his bloody hand, and Pete only watches him walk away

* * *

 _brendonlovesanime asked_ : BROOOOO LMAOOOO u and patrick into some kinky shit or something? What the fuck was on ur face AAHAA

 _petewntz answered_ : dude lay off the caffeine and chill

- 

 _anonymous asked_ : Oh my gosh, Pete, are you okay?!

 _petewntz answered_ : not really haha. 

* * *

“Patrick, Patrick, Patrick, _Patrick”_ Pete slurs into his phone, lying across Gabe’s lap. They’re in Gabe’s basement on Saturday night, 5 days after Pete and Patrick’s fight. And Pete hardly does this anymore, get drunk with Gabe (They mostly smoke pot though and write poems and watch 80s movies) because he mostly spends time with Patrick on Saturdays. Pete loves Gabe, he’s his best friend, but he misses the smell of Patrick’s room and lying on the bed next to time staring up at the ceiling and just _talking._

“I told you not to call me” Patrick says, now, in a monotone voice. His voice is staticy and cold and it only makes Pete bring the bottle of vodka to his lips again. A ghost of a smile appears on his lips, Patrick is always so petty and bitter sometimes.

“I know. I know but I miss you” He says, before looking up to Gabe. Gabe’s drunk as fuck too, but he nods, telling Pete to keep talking “I’m, uh… sorry about everything I said to you. Really fucking sorry” He sounds like it too- Pete’s a really emotional guy when he gets drunk.

“You’re only saying that because you’re drunk” “Mmmmm that’s not true. But I’m still saying it, right?”

There’s a pause on the phone, before Pete hears Patrick sigh. Patrick starts talking again, slowly. “Who are you with?” “Gabeybaby. Gay Sportsbra” He hands his phone to Gabe and Gabe burps into the phone “Sup lil nerd?”

“I’m gonna come get you. But we’re walking because my parents have the car” Pete nods, smiling. “I love you. You’re not an attention whore… B-T-Dubs” “I know”

He hangs up and looks at Gabe with glassy eyes “Gabe” “Pete" 

“I love him so much” He turns his head and screams into the material of Gabe’s jeans “I HATE LOOOOOVE”

“Ew, you’re getting drool all over my jeans” But he reaches out to pet Pete’s hair “You’re too young to know what love is, Young Peter. Apparently you don’t know what love is until you’re, like, 25. I read it on Instagram. You only know what lust is” Pete rolls his eyes, looking up to Gabe “You love your mom, don’t you?” Gabe nods “Duh” “So with that logic, you wanna fuck your mom? Gross”

Patrick knocks on the door leading to the basement a couple of minutes later, and when Pete stumbles to open the door, he’s greeted with comforting eyes. “You’re an idiot”

“Yeah, probably” He opens the door wider so that Patrick can walk in, and Gabe gets up off the couch to press a wet kiss to the side of Patrick’s face “Hola” Patrick grimaces, wiping his cheek “Hi Gabe” He turns to look at Pete “Ready to go?”

Pete shrugs with one shoulder before following after Patrick “Bye Gabe. Don’t fuck your mom” Gabe flips him off before falling back on the couch “Whatever” 

Patrick has to help Pete up the stairs leading to Gabe’s backyard, holding his weight as Pete breathes into Patrick’s neck. “I missed you, I missed you and I don’t know what to do without you”

“That’s unhealthy” “Ask me if I give a fuck” He starts laughing as Patrick almost hauls him up the last few steps “I’m serious”

“I’m sorry that I went to a friend’s house and got drunk when you decided to punch me in the face for no reason and tell me to never talk to you again. Sorry I have feelings” Pete says, smile gone from his face.

“You left out the part where you called me an attention whore” They’re finally walking on the sidewalks- they’re only a few minutes away from Patrick’s house, but Pete’s almost afraid they’re going to fight again and Patrick’s going to throw him into the streets and let him get run over by a car or something. He supposes he would deserve it, but still.

“You know I say shit I don’t mean when I’m upset” Patrick considers this for a moment, humming. “Yeah, true” He brushes Pete’s bangs out of his face and he wraps an arm around Pete’s waist to keep him upright “I’m sorry that I punched you in the face, by the way. You know how I can lose my temper”

Pete mimics Patrick “Yeah, true” but he smiles sadly at him “I’m sorry that I’m, you know. Practically in love with you. I know that it bothers you because you can’t feel the same way about me and I’m sorry I make it so painfully obvious”

He hums in response, but that’s about it. They just walk in silence mostly, and Pete’s asleep by the time his body hits Patrick’s bed

* * *

 _anonymous asked_ : isn’t ur birthday comin up soon? Whatcha gonna do, throw a huge party?? Smoke w gabe??

 _petewntz answered_ : no party. besides that, i’m not sure. and yeah, today

-

 _hayleywilliams asked_ : HAPPY BDAY PETER PANDA!

 _petewtnz_ _answered_ : <3 thanks loser another day closer to death amirite

-

 _anonymous_ _asked_ : ur new hair looks amazing! Who did it for you, patrick ;)

 _petewntz_ _answered_ : your mom ;)

-

 _anonymous_ _asked_ : What does it take to be your friend?

 _petewntz_ _answered_ : this is kind of a weird question, because i don’t know what to say i have a wide range of friends i guess. step one: like jack’s mannequin

* * *

Pete’s birthday, his 17th birthday, lands on the last day of school. He spent most of the day with Gabe and Brendon because they threw a surprise party for him and he got high because those are just the kind of parties that Gabe throws. Patrick was invited, but Pete knows Patrick doesn’t go to those kinds of parties, so it wasn’t like he was so bummed that Patrick didn’t show up.

So he finds himself at Patrick’s house at 3 in the morning the day after his birthday. It doesn’t feel that much different than being 16, but that’s because he was 16 two days ago and it’s not that big of a deal. Birthdays don’t mean much to Pete anymore, he almost doesn’t want to grow up. He wants to leave suburban Chicago and go out there in the world but the person he wants to do it with is in his room studying for next year.

He’s half high and staring at Patrick’s window with a rock in one hand and a bag of McDonalds in the other. On one hand, he can share chicken nuggets with the boy he’s in love with, and on the other hand, he can bust Patrick’s bedroom window and actually land himself in a predicament where he truly will never talk to Patrick again.

So... 15 minutes later, Pete and Patrick are sitting on Patrick’s roof. It’s relatively safe as far as sitting on roof’s go, because they sit on the flat side. It’s summer, it’s only June 6th, but the night air is cool so Patrick brought out an old Spongebob Squarepants blanket. They’re staring up at the sky, but there aren’t any stars out- pollution.

“How was your birthday?” Patrick asks as he dunks a chicken nugget in Sweet and Sour sauce. Pete shrugs. “It was alright. I missed you”

"I missed you too. I got you a present” Pete rolls over (they’re lying side by side now) and leans up so that he can lean his head on his hand “A present?”

“Yeah, idiot. That’s what people do for their friends, get them presents for their birthday” “I know that, but what is it?”

Patrick sighs, before lifting the blanket off of his body. He’s not wearing much, just a band shirt and a pair of boxers, and Pete shouldn’t stare, but he does. Patrick is all milky skin, unmarked by scars and shitty tattoos, and Pete wants to kiss him so bad that it hurts. But he just turns back on his side and shoves more French fries in his mouth.

In a couple of minutes, Patrick brings out an old CD player “I have it plugged in by the extension. Um, this might be… well, this is super gay, but… I made you a playlist”

“A playlist?” “Yeah, a playlist. I figured we could listen to it now?”

Pete nods, a smile creeping its way onto his face “It is super gay, but I don’t care. I’m super gay, it’s oh-so fitting” Patrick lies back down next to Pete and he gives Pete a… a _look._ It’s so strange on Patrick, Pete thinks it might be love, but he’s trying to not get his hopes up. But Patrick just looks at him through his black framed glasses, and his hand brushes Pete’s as they reach for more food.

“I hope you like it” The first song is “Dark Blue” by Jack’s Mannequin and Pete almost laughs “Oh my God. This is so fucking cheesey”

“Shut up and listen” Patrick mutters. It’s dark outside, Pete can hardly see Patrick’s face, but he’s sure he’s blushing. And they just lay there, a bag of McDonalds in between their bodies. It’s so hot now, their bodies are flush against each other, and they have this CD player in the background playing _sad love songs_ and Pete wants to just sit there and sob. He’s so fucking in love, he’s so _fucking in love._ But he just stares up at the starless sky, one hand curling around Patrick’s thigh. He leans his head on Patrick’s shoulder and sighs.

_Dark blue, dark blue / Have you ever been alone in a crowded room? / Well I'm here with you / I said the world could be burning til' there's nothing but dark blue_

* * *

_anonymous asked_ : what are you doing now that its summer?

 _petewntz answered_ : soccer, swimming, doing your mom, etc. etc.

-

 _anonymous asked_ : So… any progress with him?

 _petewntz answered_ : no

-

 _anonymous asked_ : what r some good summer songs?

 _petewntz answered_ : idk “grouplove” is really mellow but they’re legit

* * *

It happened while they were listening to the most cliché and overrated Grouplove song ever, which is kind of fitting in a way.

“Pete…” Patrick says in a hoarse voice, before clearing his throat. That’s an indicator of how long they’ve been lying side by side listening to the music in his stereo. Pete hardly answers because he’s about _thiiiis_ close to falling asleep, but he hums anyways.

That’s when the song comes on- it’s “Tongue Tied” which is just about Pete’s favorite song _ever._ Patrick smiles like he knows it too, but he leans over so that his hand is resting on Pete’s chest “I’ve been thinking”

“That’s what people do, Trick” He says it to be annoying, so Patrick doesn’t make any comment on it. He notices Patrick’s hand but he really doesn’t think much of it- they’ve been getting a lot more ‘touchy-feely’ with each other, but that’s because Pete is Pete, and that’s how Pete is with all of his friends. He’s fairly certain that Gabe made out with him that one time they took edibles- Pete just loves his friends, what can he say?

“I’ve been thinking about us” Patrick can _feel_ the way that Pete’s breath hitches, the tension in his body. “What about us?” He really _really_ tries to sound as calm as he can, but he can’t seem to get his heart to stop beating so wildly. He hides his smile, because he doesn’t want to get his hopes up.

“I uh…” Patrick sits up slightly so that he can look into Pete’s eyes. Pete looks fucking terrified, and unguarded, and Patrick just reaches in and kisses him.

It’s messy- Pete immediately sighs into the kiss, leaning up to cradle Patrick’s head with one hand. Patrick’s hand is still on Pete’s heart, and he can feel how fucking fast it’s beating, and it makes him kiss him with even more urgency, the warm feeling of Pete’s hands on his jaw so comforting. They pull apart for a second to breathe, but Pete looks up to Patrick and his lip trembles as tears start forming in his eyes. He drags Patrick down to kiss him again, and Patrick can taste salt on his lips from his tears, can hear how desperate Pete sounds, kissing him like Patrick might change his mind

“I love you” Patrick whispers against the side of Pete's mouth- it's enough for Pete to whimper, to open his eyes and make sure that Patrick's telling the truth "Patrick..." 

"I _love_ you, Pete" Patrick says again, before pressing another kiss to his lips. Pete smiles into it, whispering "I love you too, Patrick" back

* * *

 _Ask.FM asked_ : What's your favorite song?

 _petewntz answered_ : "tongue tied" by grouplove. 100% 

**Author's Note:**

> a whole bunch of randomness piled into one long fanfic without any real plot. the question parts were just a way for me to kinda get into the next section since they arent connected at all. i was just mostly inspired by "tongue tied", jack's mannequin, and walk the moon and how magical all of those songs feel and tried to put it into fanfic. it probably didnt work BUT it's something new to write so i actually liked how it came out, despite the very rushed ending. idk!


End file.
